


Adding Insult to Injury

by handofmidas



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, cotbp, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handofmidas/pseuds/handofmidas
Summary: “Parlay?” he asked hopefully...





	Adding Insult to Injury

**Author's Note:**

> 144 words, set during CotBP and unbeta'd. Written for the "rib" prompt at the blackpearlsails comm on LJ.

He had felt it. The moment muscle and flesh had stretched over his bare ribs. And for one glorious moment, he had disbelievingly run his fingers over the skin on his face and thought triumphantly that the curse was broken at last.

But the next moment he had become painfully aware that he was still wearing the yellow dress and had just enough time to feel the colour rise in his cheeks before he was staring down his nose at the end of a bayonet. He slowly raised his hands in surrender, feeling incredibly ridiculous as the moth-eaten lace cuffs fell back from his wrists.

“Parlay?” he asked hopefully, but the soldier’s eyes answered the question for him.

The smile slid from his face. Not only had he been forced to surrender, but bugger it all, he had surrendered in a lacy yellow dress.


End file.
